From the Distance
by SilverRider
Summary: POV's of each Ranger from MMPR to PRiS. Ranger POV 13: He was the messenger, but the outcome of that message changed the way Former Rangers saw the new generation... And R&R will do!
1. Ranger One POV

**Disclaimer: I however don't own the Rangers, Bulk and Skull, the villains or any other character from MMPR. So don't sue **

**Author's note: This takes place after the ****Countdown to Destruction**

**From the Distance**

_By Silver Rider_

It was more than five years since she stood on the beach of Angel Grove. Breathing the smell of the salty sea as it ran into her nose and into her system gave her the feeling of being home. The wind washed her face, and combed through her long black hair, sending it flying wildly. She stared at the man who still held her heart. She watched the handsome face dance with laugher, after catching a two year old girl in his arms, as she giggled endlessly.

She smiled, and tears shone in her eyes, it was a joyous moment to see father and daughter share a simple affection for each other.

It was her heart which was heavy with the need for love. From a man who never saw her as anything more than a friend. She sighed deeply, playing with her rings. _You're married now,_ she reminded herself, looking at her wedding ring. _You can't leave your husband_.

How did she fall so hopelessly in love with him? How long had it been since she recognised that her feelings towards the former leader of the Power Rangers had changed so much? Why had she noticed it too late?

Others had told her that he was now married to Kim's successor in the Pink Powers. Kat's relationship with Tommy never worked out. Tommy and Kim had gotten back together after he passed on his powers to TJ.

Turning her back on him, she made her way to her yellow car. She felt jealous rage build up, but forced it down. She wasn't the type to get jealous easily. Calmly she started the car; bringing its engine to life. And sped away towards the one place she had called a second home for a year and a half of her life.

She parked her car not far from the place where it once stood. Walking up she saw it was not the building she remembered, but now it was rubble of what had been. Their memories were buried under the pile of mass destruction. Their father figure was now gone forever. Tears blinded her, she cried for the first time since she gave up her Power to another.

Today she would remember the man who had brought her faith. Remember the way she called out to the Sabre toothed Tiger Powers. She had been proud of the good deeds she had done for the planet. Proud of the team she worked with, before she left Angel Grove forever.

But she never left that place in her heart. Each and everyday she listened to the news with the friends who came with her, and he was one of them.

_"Guys, I think we should have listened to Zordon," he was heard saying to the others as they made their way out of the odd looking building. _

_Before any of them could say anything, an unfamiliar looking army jumped at them. _

_They tried to fight them, only to be thrown on top of each other._

_Getting up on their feet, Jason spoke, "Zordon said these will give us powers!" _

_"Okay, let's do it!"_

_"Mastodon!" _

_"Pterodactyl!"_

_"Triceratops!"_

_"Sabre tooth Tiger!"_

_"Tyrannosaurus!" _

_That day had sealed their friendship, greater than the universe had ever before known._

God, how long ago was that? It seemed like just yesterday.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, just came to say goodbye to a special someone." She didn't look at her husband.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I miss him so much," she sobbed on his shirt.

"We all do." He held her in his arms, letting her cry out her pain.

She pushed away and placed a yellow flower at the place that once was the entrance to the Command Centre.

Trini Kwan Cranston had just given her final farewell to Zordon.

Do tell What you think of this one.

Please R&R.


	2. Ranger Two POV

**A/N: Damn you Kitty, and Danny, now I have an m/m relationship on my hands. This is for both of you. ^_~**

**Ranger No. 2**

He punched out his anger on a bag hanging from a ceiling in the Juice Bar. He sweated and cursed at the same time; his black shirt was soaking wet. It wasn't fair, nothing ever was. 

He gave a bitter laugh at the thought of the Space Rangers trying to protect Earth. What a shame that they couldn't protect one person from his fate. 

What's more, they didn't even consider calling them. And yet they called themselves Rangers. Load of crap. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he put more strength into his hands, into the bag. 

One person, who was like a father to him, had been taken away. He blamed the whole thing on the second set of Turbo Rangers. If only they had kept an eye on Eltar. If only they had used their brains and called for help. He knew other ex-Rangers felt the same, especially Billy. Why was he wasting his time on _only if's and __maybe's? Life was too short to waste on things like that. _

The past couldn't be changed, and he knew even better, it shouldn't be changed. Would he have been the same person if the mentor he loved so much was still alive? He didn't have the answer to that. He would rather not find out. 

But then again, the results would have been interesting. He smirked, his lips forming a blade thin smile.  

Shaking his head he went back to punching. His arms were sore, but he didn't care. He was way beyond caring, about himself. Grieving never came naturally to him. Yet, it was still hard to express his emotions. 

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone, a man, his hair now short spikey. He decided that long hair had suited him better. Ignoring his fellow ex-Ranger, and his pounding heart; he concentrated on the bag in front of him. 

"If you keep going like that, you'll burn out," a voice greeted him. 

He closed his eyes and damned himself for not paying attention. Everyone knew when not to come closer to him. But the one time Green Ranger never learned. 

"Tommy, what are you after?" he asked, his eyes still closed, and sighed, but he had stopped punching. Tommy grinned.

His heart jumped at the sight. That same smile he missed when he left Angel Grove, after passing his powers to another. 

His eyes drooled at the sight of the soft, yet warm lips. How would it feel to kiss them? He shook his head, he wasn't gay, and he was married and had a child for Christ's sake. He wanted Tommy to leave so he could sort out his head. 

Why didn't he notice that his feelings for his Bro had changed? 

They were no longer in the form of the pure love one has for a brother, but were rather what one man feels for another, deep from the heart. 

He felt uneasy, uncomfortable and he hated it. Why wouldn't his heart stop pounding at the sight of him?  

"I'm here to take you to Al's Bar," Tommy announced. 

He merely raised an eyebrow. Al's bar had a bad reputation. It was in his view, one of the lousiest bars he had ever heard of. 

"A bit rough, don't you think?" he asked calmly.

"Nah," Tommy waved his hand casually. "Not when you're in a foul mood."  

He knew better than to fight with The Tommy Oliver.  Picking up his towel; he wiped his face and neck. "Okay, let me grab a shower and then we'll go." 

~*~

They didn't go to Al's bar; rather Tommy drove to the ruins of their second home. The area was now too quiet, and isolated. It gave him the creeps. He shivered. Was it the wind or the silence of the dead? 

"It's too quiet here," Tommy said, as if he was reading his mind.

"I know," he replied in his usual deep voice, now full of emotions. "He shouldn't have gone like that," he began. "We should have fought…" His voice suddenly lacked the determination which came from being the original leader of the first team of Rangers. Tears began to build, blinding him.

Tommy nodded and offered his silent support. He cried on his best friend's shoulder.  

Jason Lee Scott had cried for the first time in years. For a man who was more than a mentor, more than a friend.

He was a father to them all. 

_May the Power protect you_, Zordon, Jason thought, before taking his leave. The sun was almost setting, leaving a beautiful view over the grave of their memories. 

~*~

Do tell what you think, the more feedback the quicker the next chapter will be on!!!!!


	3. Ranger Three POV

**Ranger No 3**

He had lost his groove. He couldn't find it. Where had it gone? Rage at his own stupidity began to build. He had searched high and low. North and south. Still he couldn't find it. Had he lost it somewhere along the way? If so, where?

He looked around the room. The others were doing much better than he had thought. Turning his head, he looked back to the door he had walked in through not long ago.

_Too late to back out now_, he thought as he went through the routine once more, only to be thrown off track. Anger began to build again. _Relax, _he told himself. If he didn't relax he would never be able to perform the whole dance. How could he relax, when he had just experienced the end of someone so special to him?

Yes, the wave had touched his heart. More precisely, it had broken that happy-go-lucky person, in many ways that he found unimaginable. It had shattered his faith in life. Once he had met a man who turned his world upside down in the blink of an eye. He still remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

_He and his friends found themselves in unfamiliar surroundings. There was a robot, who introduced himself as Alpha V. Then came the biggest shock of them all, a man trapped in a giant tube, known as Zordon of Eltar. _

_He did find the situation funny at first, but not when he and the others ran into the army of clay creatures and a monster. He had proudly called upon the power of the Black Ranger, as proudly as he was given the Powers to begin with. _

_The sealing of his fate on this day forever changed him. _

But that was not the person he turned out to be. Along the way he fell in love, she was cute, yet tiny; smart, yet sharp. He shook his head, at the thought of a valley girl and a groove man. He didn't realize when and how his feelings had changed. More importantly, why had they changed?

How could a pretty brown-haired girl wrap him around her little finger without knowing it? All of a sudden his heart felt heavy, and his mood went foul.

How many days had he spent wishing, hoping she would fall out of love with her boyfriend and come to him. Now he could have a good laugh at his own expense. He had been young, innocent and full of life's promises.

Including a promise he had made way back when, to become the best dancer the world had ever seen. He still wanted to go through with it. It was more of a vow he had made to his father, who was taken away from him, without a goodbye, without a last contact. Just thinking of him brought tears to his eyes.

_How could he leave, just how could he? He promised to be here when I got the scholarship for dance school._ So why wasn't he here now? It was all because of the new generation of Rangers. They hadn't taken their duty seriously. It was all a lie.

"Hey, man, you're up next!"

"Sure," he replied. Walking to the center of the stage, he saw her, and his other friends. At least he knew his father was there in spirit. Before the song began, he knew that he would complete the vow which he had made, just for him.

He had won; still the glory of winning meant so little. He had left every one of his friends back at his place. Coming to the desert was a hard decision, but it was one he had to make. Going through the ruins of the Command Center, he found that place which now stood empty.

Tears again blinded him as memories flooded back; he closed his eyes for a few minutes to gather his own feelings and emotions. God, his heart was so heavy, from the loss and the memories shared, now buried. This time they were forever buried, never to be opened again.

_"So, in other words you can't get rid of us."_

He could hear his own words echo in the night, looking up he saw the stars scattered like diamonds on black velvet.

"Why?" he shouted, "Why did you have to go?"

There was no answer. He placed the winning medal on the broken tube. A gesture of respect, and of goodbye.

"This is for you, Zordon."

Zachary Taylor had just fulfilled the promise he had made to Zordon. And he stood in the desert till sunrise. Where their memories sang an endless song of laughter, of tears and of defeat.

More, it sang a song for a father taken from his children.

* * *

Ok so I cried as I wrote the end part of this.

Did you? Do tell.


	4. Ranger Four POV

**Ranger 4 POV**

She stood outside the building where never-ending friendship had formed and strengthened. First with Jason and the others. Then with the second set of Red, Yellow and Black Rangers. Looking over the large building which had a sign reading 'Juice Bar', memories flooded back. Smiling, she walked into the bar.

This was the place where everything had begun, the Rangers, the friendships, her dream to be the best gymnast the world had ever seen; Trini, Jason, and Zack's peace conference announcement. Jason's winning of the karate championship. Every memory was here.

This was also the place where she and the others gave Tommy his first and only farewell. This place was a window into the past, present, and hopefully the future.

Taking a good look around, she noticed the changes that had amazed her at times, but what hadn't changed was what still surprised her.

* * *

It was then she saw him, practicing on the mats. He was one person who never seemed to change a bit; his skills were a little rusty, due to his injuries, but he was still the same old person she remembered. Goofy and fun-loving.

Oh, God, she had missed a lot, more than she counted on. Her emotions swelled her heart; he was the only other person whom she had fallen in love with, other than Tommy.

She broke up with Tommy in hopes of being with him, why had she been so stupid, to think that he would see her as anything more than a friend? Why? Why?

It was because he was the only other person who could understand her, besides Trini. Over the years of their Ranger experience both had become good friends, and fast friends.

She saw him look up as he moved, his smile lighting up at the sight of her. Her heart jumped, she mentally ordered herself to calm down.

He made a few quick cooling down moves before making his way to her, joining her at her table. Grinning, he gave her a big, "Hey!"

"Hi yourself," she said.

* * *

Her conversation with him was hard, only because her mind was on someone else. Someone who had played a very important role in her life, bigger than that of a parent. That person was a mentor, a friend and a father.

"So he really is gone, isn't he?" she asked in a small voice, wanting to know for sure, to hear it from someone else; so she wouldn't wake the next day from a bad dream and find it wasn't true. Then wouldn't she feel silly.

"Yes, he's gone," he confirmed.

The silence of sadness spread over the table.

"K-" he began.

"No," she denied. "It's okay. I'm fine." _Yeah right, you're more than fine, your heart is empty; your life seems pointless,_ her inner voice said.

"Would you like me to take you there?" he said, knowing what she needed.

_NO_, she wanted to scream. Instead she forced herself to say, "That would be nice," her voice full of sadness, tears already forming in her eyes, but she wiped them away before following him.

She had let him drive, since she was in no condition to do so, she let him find the way. Since her mind was not under her own control, she didn't really see the ruins of the Command Center, instead she saw the damage done by Ivan Ooze.

"Oh no! Zordon!" She blindly ran to the ruins, before it struck her that the Command Center was now nothing but piles of broken concrete.

Suddenly all this was too much for her to bear, she couldn't take it anymore. "No, No..." she chanted over and over again, falling to her knees.

* * *

"Hey." He tried to calm her down, stroking her hair.

She buried her face in his chest. "Tell me all this is a nightmare," she said between her sobs, pressed within his arms.

"I wish I could tell you it's a nightmare, but it isn't." He framed her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

For the first time, she took a good look around; there was nothing but rubble, and more rubble. She stood up, and walked to the middle of the Command Center, where he had once stood. The Rangers were defeated once and for all.

"You let me live my dream and never asked for anything in return except to protect the planet I live on!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the empty desert. "This," she pulled out her gold medal, "is for you!" She walked up to the broken tube. On seeing Zack's medal, she softened. "Oh Zack," she whispered, and placed hers next to his.

"You're my father, and your memory shall live on," she promised.

Kimberly Ann Hart, soon to be Oliver, had said her goodbye to Zordon. The promise she had just made would be carried out with honor.

* * *

Poor Kim…..it's heartbreaking…..dries her damp eyes

Just R&R…letting know if ya like it or not.


	5. Ranger Five POV

**Ranger Five POV**

She walked aimless in the dessert heat, with a young cub by her side. Her mind, like her heart, had lost all its hopes and dreams. Lost the one person who seemed greater than life itself, now gone, his goodness surrounded by space and earth. 

Her regret was that she had left him in the care of her other friends, people her parents wouldn't even remember. Their life in America forgotten, removed by the change in the timeline, when she chose to stay behind to help out with sick animals after her quest. 

He had loved her like his own child, so how could she have left him like that, without a second thought. _That's because you thought he would be there forever, _her mind whispered.  

She had been planning to go back, for him. Since he was no longer there, what was the point? What was the point in any of this? 

Tears blinded her, as she recalled the last time he had come this close to death. God, how bad it was then, she had felt fear ripping her apart, when they left on the journey to get the Great Power. Constantly wondering if they would make it back on time. 

She was supposed to be fearless and unstoppable; clever and spirited. But neither applied today and now. 

Her heart heavy with grief, she hardly heard her aunt call her. Just nodded, to let her know she was okay.  Mindlessly, she made her way to her room, where she could cry without raising eyebrows. 

Once the door was closed, she fell on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. She didn't want this, any of this, that was what her heart told her, but her head ruled.

Her mind wandered to the way she had become a Ranger, right after the ninja finals...

_She was trapped in a cave by a giant monkey called Goldar, when they refused him a stone snake was left with them. To her surprise it became alive, and had moved to her lap.  Gasping in shock, she wondered if it was poisonous. But before she knew what was happening, the Rangers had arrived, just in time.  But to her horror the Rangers were the high school kids she had just met. To the world they were heroes from another planet, faceless and powerful. _

_Not long after that, three of the Rangers were chosen to go to the peace conference. She was one of the three to take over the morphing Powers. _

Over time, Zords were changed, after their encounter with Rito. 

_Her Zord was gone, destroyed by Rito. She was given a new one, Bear Ninja, and new powers. But it wasn't the same as calling the __Griffin__ thunderzord. There had been times when she would try to call on her powers as Saber-toothed Tiger rather than Yellow Power Ranger.  _

When Master Vile arrived, it ended her career as a Ranger. After being turned into a child, she passed her power on to another, without regret but now….

Pain and loneliness shot through her blood, not only for him, but also for the man she had fallen in love with, but he was someone else's white knight. She didn't stand a chance with him. Her giving up her powers was another reason to be away from him. 

With so much time passed, she thought she would be over him, only to find that it wasn't the case. Her love burned strong each day for him, only now she didn't know whether he was married or not. 

She looked up at the sky, now scattered with stars. Her face had dried, with only the stains of tears remaining. 

"How could you leave?" she said, as a fresh round of tears sprang to her eyes. Why had he been the one to go, couldn't someone else have taken on the task of destroying themselves?

_Whoever was responsible for this will pay dearly._ That was one thing she knew. 

Aisha Karen Campbell would one day revenge her father's death, in more ways than she counted on. 

~*~

OK this one sucks, but hey, I've never seen any episodes with Aisha in them, even if I did…..well that was when I was 16…gasps in memory, oh well.

*throws her hands in the air* 

Just do the normal review. Hate it; like it…just tell.


	6. Ranger Six POV

**Author's Note: I would very much like to thank **_Dagmar_ Buse_** for letting me use the story **_"A Matter of Trust"_** for this POV. You're the best!!!!**_

**Ranger Six POV**

He had been the geek, otherwise known as the nerd. The most unpopular person on the face of the planet, and yet he was chosen along with four others to defend Earth from a witch known as Rita. He started out as a very shy young man, his voice at that point squeaky, and soft. Over time, he grew into a man, with the help of his Ranger experiences. 

Those years were gone, along with one person who meant so much to him, a father, a friend and someone who could understand him, without needing explanations. 

At first he thought he had been chosen for his brains and ability to understand technology... but it was more than his brains, it was for who he was. It took a long time for him to understand that. 

_"The swift Triceratops DinoZord shall be yours. Blue is yours." _

These had been the ancient master's first words, he had been proud to serve him right until the end. Changes were made, he had been aware of that, and more. When he left, it was more painful than it should have been, due to the age difference. He had become old, not young as he should have been. 

During his time he had also begun to trust his friends, not just as Rangers, but also for themselves. But there was person he trusted with his soul... and that was Kim.

_"Billy, do you trust me?"_

_"I ... yes, of course. If I didn't, our team would never be as efficient in our struggle against Rita Repulsa."_

_"I didn't mean me, the Pink Ranger. I meant, do you trust me, Kimberly?"_

Not because they had swapped bodies, but because she had shown him a different light; a different way. 

She had done a lot for him. More than he had counted on. But how was he going to pay her back for the things she had done? He wasn't sure, but one way or another the repayment would be made. 

He smiled, he knew how, if he had a daughter, he would name the girl after Kim. 

There had been other adventures also.  

One time, he had to defeat the monster called Goo Fish, thanks to Rita, who brought out his fear of fish, again it had been Kim who helped him. 

All of them, now dear memories.

But this was all in the past; his eyes shone with sadness… the good old times were now gone forever, with the absence of the one person who meant the most to him.

Zordon. 

Anger began to rise. How and why did he decide to leave? All of a sudden, without warning. 

He had been a fool for not keeping an eye out for him, when Tommy had so kindly asked. But the message wasn't given to him till after the tube had been destroyed, by someone he had no desire to see; if he had, the results wouldn't have been favorable. 

His guilt was eating him from inside out, and there was no one to talk to, no one to tell. Hatred and grief were overwhelming.

A hand was placed over his, soothing his pain, he looked up to see the almond eyes shining with tears, knowing what he was thinking. It was then he came back to his senses.

He was here to see the first performance of a woman who had stolen his heart. The music of Swan Lake swam in his ears, and the lady in pink entered. His heart skipped a beat as she appeared. 

How blind had he been? Not to see that she wasn't in love with him... But only someone whom he considered a brother and a great friend. 

He sighed. His heart was already heavy, why was there a need for more; he didn't know. But he knew one thing; he had to tell her how he felt. 

But how?

She was married, with a daughter. With another deep breath, he got up and applauded with the others as the show ended. From the corner of his eye he saw Kim walking down the aisle with pink roses in her hands to her successor, who was surprised and shocked. 

His lips formed a smile. Perhaps he couldn't have her as a lover, but he had her friendship, which was enough to sustain him. Turning to his wife he gave her a hug and whispered, "I love you," and meant it. 

William 'Billy' Cranston will one day overcome his guilt with the help of his friends and family. 

~*~

Ok, now I did the best I could with Billy's POV. Putting myself in his shoes was rather hard. 

Even re-wrote it on my beta reader's suggestion. 

I hope this one is better, please let me know.


	7. Ranger Seven POV

**Ranger Seven POV**

He opened the front door of his apartment. With a heavy sigh he walked in. The day had been full of unexpected surprises. Kim's visit was one on them. He gave another sigh and walked in. 

The apartment wasn't suited for his comfort. Clean and tidy, but it was too big for one person to be living in. Besides, he wasn't around much in his own home these days anyway. It reminded him of how lonely he had become after giving up his powers, even more of how it hurt to lose that one person. No words could have described the loss he felt now, it burned bright and strong inside him.

It only doubled when he visited the place with Kim. Seeing her in pain, it broke his heart, there was nothing he could do with all his power to stop the pain, no matter how much he wished. 

He had been the strength of the group... and also had knowledge, according to Zordon. He didn't feel any of that ever in his life and it didn't show now, too. But he knew Zordon had been wise in choosing him as the Red Ranger, although at times he didn't feel he deserved it. 

There had been one chance, only one, when he used his knowledge, that was when the Rangers were turned into color-coded liquid. With Alpha's help he managed to return them back to normal. 

Standing in the middle of the room he closed his eyes and prayed, that the heavens would keep him safe till all the Rangers met up with him again. He hadn't noticed that a silent tear was shed. This was the only time he ever showed his brains.

Walking to the phone he pressed the answering machine button. As he waited he looked outside the window, seeing children playing. He smiled. His heart skipped a beat at her voice from the machine. 

_"Hey, it's Tanya. Just wanted to let you know Adam and I will be coming to Angel Grove shortly."_ There was sadness in her voice, there was no denying it. His own smile disappeared. 

He had fallen hard for her, right after time was back to normal, she was beautiful -pretty was a such a soft word- for someone who just came from a native hometown. He couldn't tell her that now, too late, his best friend was engaged to her. He frowned. 

Where did the time go? He wasn't sure, ever since giving up his place to a barely teenaged Justin. He didn't know where the time went. 

Stupid, stupid, he fumed, just what was he thinking. Maybe it was the effects of the drug he was given for the pain, but still... he could have taken the powers back from Justin, but instead he said that the powers were in the right hands. 

He smirked... in time he would have had to pass them on anyway. So it didn't make a damn bit of difference. 

Walking to the fridge, he poked his head in, to see if he could find anything to eat. Looking at the food, he frowned, and lost his appetite. Which was unusual for him, since he could eat anything that was set in front of him. Slamming the fridge door, he walked out of the apartment again.

Maybe one day he would get his hunger for food back. But right now he wanted to say goodbye to one person. 

~*~

Wind blew at his face, drying the tears, he stood, alone and in sad silence, recalling the memories. When it became too much, he tightly closed his eyes. 

"You left, leaving us behind, to sacrifice your soul to save a galaxy." He took a deep breath. "We are forever in your debt, Zordon." Then he whispered, "Forever." 

Looking around, he noticed for the first time since he became a Ranger, how this place had affected him. It had been a home away from home. It had been a place of comfort like a mother's arms for a child. Now forever gone. 

The memories played silently in his head. He smiled; tears still shone in his eyes. 

"You will be cherished," he vowed. 

Till his last breath, Rocky DeSantos will forever cherish his Ranger days, and a father, who cruelly was taken away. 

~*~

Aw...so sweet. Took me days to finish his POV off!!!!! 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Please......


	8. Ranger Eight POV

**Ranger Eight POV**

_"Um ... listen, do you want to get together with some of us__ after school? You know, nothing major, just hang out, at the Youth Center?" Kim had asked. _

_"Yeah.__ That sounds cool!" he had replied._

He never made it; it was the beginning of his career on the wrong side. Chosen as an evil Ranger to defeat the ones under Zordon's command. It still shamed him to talk about it. Never knowing why. It was something he wasn't proud of. He gave a bitter laugh, letting the tears stream down his face.

_"Worry about saving yourself, old man!"___

He couldn't believe he had said that to him, a person who was important to the Rangers of past and present. His leaving left him empty and raw with emotions. He couldn't deal with the guilt back then so he had buried it. Only to have it opened again on his father's departure, which was untimely. Tears threatened to arise again, he forced them back. 

He had also tried to kill a person who meant the world to him. Jason. After everything he had done, Jason was the only one who offered his friendship. Jason had repeatedly told him what was done under Rita's spell wasn't his fault. But still, even now, years later, it felt like it was his fault. That he was chosen. 

To make up for his wrongdoings he had joined the Rangers. But somehow it wasn't enough, it was never enough. He wanted to prove more, provide more. His guilt had been eating him away, slowly, like a cancer. But that was something he had no control over.  

Shaking his head he looked at the view before him, endless desert surrounded the place he called home.

He had been the longest serving Ranger out of the original six. Even though he wasn't an original chosen by Zordon, he was one of them before the changes were made. He didn't dislike Rocky, Aisha and Adam; he just resented them for being the holders of the power now. For taking away the woman who had stolen his heart. He had laid his heart at her feet when he competed with Jason. 

Her long hair fell to her waist, her almond shaped eyes sparkled with happiness. That was the first thing he noticed. Her leaving the team had been hard, but by then he had become the leader.

He had taken the adventure into Zeo, fighting the Machine Empire, then led the team again, minus Rocky, against Divatox, a space pirate. 

The most important changes were made in Zeo, he found his brother; his best friend returned from Geneva, taking on the Gold Ranger Powers, which nearly killed him. 

Another stab of guilt went through his heart. It was his fault. 

But it had been a nightmare when Jason and Kim were kidnapped…so along came the Turbo Powers. Without Rocky around, to hang with, he became bored, but he didn't let it show. 

He was glad when his Ranger days were over, not long after finishing high school. 

He passed on his powers to TJ, a baseball player. The legacy of the Red Lightning Turbo Power was handed on to someone whom he described as courageous and strong. 

Maybe one day Thomas Patrick Oliver, otherwise known as Tommy, will bury his demons forever.  

Till then he stood looking at the ruins of the Chamber that had been a home, a place of friendship and victory.

~*~ 

Now I like this one a bit better, he was a little easy compare to the others.

Please Review. Hate it like…..please tell….


	9. Ranger Nine POV

**Ranger Nine POV**

She had been a tribal girl who had been rudely introduced to the Rangers, the people her predecessor spoke very highly of. But right now that wasn't the problem. She frowned, as she studied the photos of the flowers in front of her. It had been years since she thought of the first encounter with them.  It was her career that stood in the way of her dream of having a family. With the one person she had fallen for. 

His almond shaped eyes, cute shy face. Oh yeah, not to mention his voice.

 But her thoughts for her fiancé didn't last long, not that she had fallen out of love. Her feelings had changed when she met the original holder of the Black Ranger Powers. His cute happy-go-lucky personality had attracted her. His energy flowed inside her warm and bright. Not matter how much she denied it, the fact was always there, that she was attracted to him. 

Seeing him was always painful, with her longing to be in those arms. But the sadness on his face always remained. It twisted her heart, to know she was helpless, that there was nothing in her power to wipe out the pain of losing the father they both had known.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She heard her mother ask. 

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," she replied automatically. 

But it was far from the fact. Her heart was shattered by losing that person. Emptiness reeled inside her. She got up and walked to the window, where the rain tap-tapped softly on the glass inside the frames. 

The large buildings of New York made her homesick for Angel Grove. Here the weather wasn't always pleasant. Winters were cold, colder than what she was used to. 

The weather, like her moods, shifted. A small smile began to form, just thinking about it. Knowing the comfort it gave her. 

Like a mirror to the past, from her reflection in the glass she could see the adventures she had taken part in as the Yellow Ranger. Had been proud to serve, until the time she was to retire. 

She didn't want to play favorites with those days, but there were exceptions. More than in one way. 

One was when Tommy found his brother by blood, not the one of spirit he often spoke about. To see the trouble he had gone to, to find him, was worth it, for both of them. But it didn't go as smoothly as expected. Mondo butted in as always. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been the enemy she knew. 

After all, Tommy had to relive his identity as the Red Ranger to claim his brother – whom he hardly knew. Her lips twitched at that memory. The other memory she was very fond of was when she found her parents. A smile lit up, thinking how she found them. 

In the Mysterio Island, only armed with a map, where her parents were last seen. 

As she thought of it now, she had been foolish to just teleport out, without informing anyone and without any proper supplies, in case she couldn't get back home. But she had found them, after a long time convincing Auric that she and her friends were there for good.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present, leaving the memories in the past, her eyes shadowed with sadness. With the loss of a person whom she thought of as a father. 

She turned to see her father, standing behind her. 

"What are you thinking?" 

With a deep sigh she turned around and smiled at her Dad. "Just how lucky I am to have parents like you," and hugged her father, letting herself feel the comfort of the arms she thought she would never have. 

And shed a tear for the one she lost. To remember the love he passed on, before leaving. At that time she thought it was temporary, when he was kidnapped, but her worst fears came true. 

Now he was gone forever, she never got a chance to tell him how much she appreciated his being in her life. Now she never would.

But somehow she knew he had known that all along. 

_Till we meet again, Zordon. Farewell for now, _she thought.

Tanya Sloan – soon to be Park, lost one parent but gained two more. The memory of the one she had lost would forever remain in her heart. 

~*~ 

TBC…..

Like it, hate it…do tell…..

And oh!

Voting time …..^_^

I'm planning on f/f relationship in the next POV…if anyone has a problem with it let me know. 


	10. Ranger Ten POV

**Author's Note: **This Chapter is **f/f**. If you are under 18, please don't continue. ^_^ Don't wanna be sued. 

****

**Ranger Ten POV**

She smiled as she watched her husband and her friend fool around with water guns, splashing each other. Laughter rang around her. She smiled.  The joy around her numbed the pain they all felt, wanting to forget the mistakes which had cost them a cherished father. Her smiled faded at the thought of him. And the treatment she had given his beloved Pink Ranger. 

She had hidden the real reason she had for stealing the Pink Ninja Coin. And it wasn't because of Tommy. He was never the reason; it was just easier to blame him than herself. 

Or the person who had stolen her heart…the valley girl accent had drawn her. Into a major fall, from which she was still yet to touch the ground. Even her parents didn't know about this. Didn't know the reality of their only child. 

Secrets hidden in the closet were like a Pandora's Box. If opened, it would destroy everything in its path. Leaving nothing for rebuilding. Especially for those who were marrying soon. 

She looked back at Kim, hearing the soft laughter escaping from the other woman's throat. Her shirt soaked with water clung seductively to her breasts. The sight was enough to send her heart into wild beats and denial. And those lips were soft enough to kiss. She tried to calm down, she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts; she was after all married to the most handsome man ever. But it was her heart that wanted someone else. Another woman, not another man. 

  It was her gentle nature, she thought now, which had given the color Pink new meaning for living and fighting evil. An inspiration for those who would come after her. Twisting the tea towel in her hand, she worried for something that might never come. But during her ranger days she had learned one thing, nothing was certain. Life threw everything at you, and only you could control how far the situation goes. 

Just thinking of the old days, her eyes shone with sadness. Tears began to build. Her father, as she thought of him, was gone. Someone who helped her rebuild the goodness in her heart. Taken away to save the place called Earth, the home she protected every time she morphed, either with the Pink Coin, Zeonizers, or the Key Chargers which contained her Powers. 

When the first time came that she lost her powers, it was hard. But life went on. There were times when she did give a thought to her old Powers. The first ones she had stolen; second she gained, or earned; third ones she had the received.

With these words….

_"Your is called Wind Chaser" _

She had been the holder of three different Powers but of the same color. 

Her fight with Zedd and Rita had been personal; with the Machine Empire it was different, a determination to save a civilization.

 Zeo Powers had been her own, she was given a fresh chance to start again. To make a name for herself in the pages of the History of the Rangers. To be known for her kind gentle nature, not for being the Second Pink Morphing Ranger, who stole Kim's Coin for her amusement. 

It still shamed her to see how easily she had been manipulated by Rita. To do her dirty deeds. To conquer and to destroy the rangers.  For what, for the world's fate or for the selfishness of Evil? She didn't know, but what was done, was done. She couldn't change it. She could only make the future brighter and stronger. 

And she did, when she passed on her powers. To someone she didn't even know. Someone she described as loyal and trustworthy. 

Katherine "Kat" Hillard-Scott had done her deeds for the world. And now she would forever remember her days as the Pink Ranger.  


	11. Ranger Eleven POV

**Rangers Eleven POV**

"And cut!" he heard the director yell out and sighed thankfully, to whoever had heard his call. 

With another deep sigh he pushed the car door. Once his head was out, he took a good look around. There was the director talking to his assistant director. With the two were other top bosses for the film. He smiled, thinking how lucky he was to get this job. 

But getting here, he thought, wasn't easy either and it came with a price. And the price was a father he had lost. He lowered his eyes and watched the water dance in the cup in his hand. 

That same father's words had played in his head since his death. 

_"You are watchful and intelligent..." _

He closed his eyes to block out the pain, the memories. Because it was too hard to remember, yet harder to accept – he didn't wanted to say it or think of it – defeat. The rangers he thought of as his friends were defeated. None of them knew about the reality of the sacrifice their father had made. Even he didn't. But it was a sacrifice he was forced to accept. 

"Damn him," he whispered, for leaving the way he did, for not finding another way out. His anger boiled into pure fury and hatred for the destroyer of his father. He didn't notice that a single tear had slid down his cheeks, even if he did, he ignored it.

There had been a time not long after he joined the rangers. It had been the first time he was almost lost to them. His adventure on Phaedos was the adventure of a lifetime. He remembered very well the highlight of the trip Billy described. His words,

_"I'm a Frog!" _

He had been glad to make it in time. But he had a feeling that wasn't enough. The pain he could deal with then and even now. But he could not stand the pain in the eyes of his wife to be. He wished he could wipe it out, but knew it was impossible. Since he was in the same boat with her. 

Her laughter had gone, along with the sparkle in those chocolate eyes. That always stabbed his heart, giving him another reason to hate Andros. He sighed. He knew one day he would get over the pain, but for now he had enough to deal with. 

Adam Park retired to his trailer for the reminder of the day, to remember and cherish the joys and sadness of his Ranger days. 

~*~

Ok…Soo…um…not secret love for Adam ^_^

**NO KILLING ALLOWED!!!!!! :p**

Hang on sec….with Adam's loyalty, he's committed to the women he loves…. 


	12. Special POV One

**Special POV One**

_"You were chosen by Zordon, I have faith in his wisdom." _

So did they. She thought of it now as she watched the water slam into the rocks below her. This was the place where she had found them.

His children. _Their children,_ her mind corrected. 

_"We plan to have children, don't we, Dulcea?" Zordon asked._

_With tears of joy she nodded. "Oh, yes." She smiled as she imagined the tiny little buddle of joy in her arms. _

_"I can imagine you, full of our child," he said before he covered her lips with his. _

Fighting Tengu warriors without powers, and failing. She had been rude, not wanting to listen, to understand, why they were here. 

She shed a tear, for a lover who was now forever gone. His sacrifice so noble, there were no words to describe it. For centuries after his imprisonment in the Time Warp, she prayed for his return to normal. To her, and to the children who would come from them. 

_"Honor me with your hand in marriage, make me your husband..." _

There had been an expression on his face, she remembered now, that no words could describe. But the joy didn't last long….

_"Love, what's wrong?" _

_There was a pain in his face she never seen before, uncertainty showed clearly._

_"There is a battle which I must attend." _

_"But…"_

The news had broken her heart, stabbed her soul until she only felt pain. Could remember nothing but the pain and loneliness.  

_"My lady."__ The guard bowed. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I bring news, regarding the Morphing Master." _

_Her breath was caught. _

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"Empress Rita, of the Alliance of Evil, has trapped the Morphing Master Zordon in a Time Warp."_

_She fainted._

Now the same dreams and hopes she carried were shattered beyond recall forever. Another tear was shed, but she refused to give into the pain of a broken heart. His children were already shedding their tears. That alone pained her. More than she had counted on. 

She was a Master Warrior of her planet. And that same planet needed her. 

_"Dulcea, you have been assigned to take over Phaedos as the Warrior." _

_She nodded at the words of Dimitria, the Morphing Mistress. _

_"Zordon would have been proud." _

_"He would have been indeed," she managed to say._

And he had been. She took a deep breath and managed these words…

"Till we meet again, my love," she whispered huskily. And never noticed that the spirit of that very Morphing Master watched her, with a broken heart. 

Dulcea, the Master Warrior of Phaedos, would wait patiently until it was her time to join the one man she loved most in heavens above.


	13. Ranger Twelve POV

**Ranger Twelve POV**

His becoming a Ranger wasn't by choice; neither had it been earned, but it had happened by the worst of ways - he overheard the conversation between Tommy and Zordon, while hiding under Rocky's hospital bed. He smirked. 

_"You guys are the Power Rangers?"_

He wasn't sure what shocked him more, finding out the identities of the Rangers or seeing a floating head in a tube. Christ, even Alpha was a shock, but when seeing him, he was more amused.

He wasn't even thirteen yet, and here he was getting the responsibility of saving Earth along with four others. While others at his age enjoyed being kids. He never complained, didn't want to, and never would. Because he knew those same kids would give their right arm to be in his place.

Nevertheless, he had placed himself in that situation, so there was no else to blame. Not even the Rangers, when they found out that he was the next Blue Ranger.

_"Rocky?" he heard Adam call out._

_"Justin? What are you doing here?" _

_"I'm the new Blue Ranger. Is that cool or what?" he exclaimed. _

They had been disappointed. Or shocked. He couldn't tell. Due to the total awe he had been in after receiving the Powers. The reality hadn't kicked in till later. Fears, regrets, and the uncertainty of each battle always had him wondering if he was capable of continuing. 

Tommy and the others had left, leaving him with rookies who had no clue what they were up against. He hadn't warmed up to the new Turbo Rangers easily. But he had taken his time. By the time he got used to them, his days as a Ranger were over. But his leaving signaled the end of Zordon's Children era. 

He could remember the last day, as if it was yesterday. 

The news of Eltar's being under attack was the worst news for him. His heart had stopped; his only thought had been _Zordon_. 

He shook his head as he concentrated on something in front of him. 

Dimitria's leaving was a shock as well. Within minutes after Dimitria left Divatox's miners had began to raid the Power Chamber. He had fought with all his might. So had the others. Even when the rubble was falling around them. When the last piece of machinery was destroyed, the building was nothing but broken concrete, hours later. His home as he knew it was gone. is Hhos htreyda

Divatox had left. So had her crew, he had heard the messenger saying that Zordon was captured. All he wanted to do was cry, but he had to be strong. But now as he looked back, he knew there was nothing in his power to change what happened, only control of what was to come. But the experience he had been given, he would cherish it with all his heart. 

He smiled as he stepped forward to receive his Award. 

Justin Stewart graduated from High School with full honors to his name. But he took time to remember the father who wasn't here to see it. 

"For Zordon," he whispered to himself.  

~*~

TBC…

That's Justin's on well….a kid we all love to hate ^_^ 

R&R will do


	14. Ranger 13 POV

**Ranger POV 13**

He stood watching the water slam into the rocks below; he felt the need of slamming his fist into something or rather _someone_. As a leader to the Turbo Ranger he had failed his friends and the Rangers before him. He knew Jason was disappointed in his leadership, but he felt worse, for breaking a promise he had made.

That shamed him.

_"I promise to bring him back, Justin," he promised the Blue Ranger._

What happened was out of his hands. It was Andros who was with Zordon during his final moments. He wasn't there, but he was aware of the Golden wave, although at the time he didn't know where it came from. Until Andros told him.

_"I broke the tube," __Andros__ sobbed, "He...he…asked me to do it. How can I look at the former Rangers and tell them that I killed Zordon?" _

That task of telling was left to him. He had gone to look for Tommy, but also found Jason with him. He clearly remembered their reaction to the news. Shock, disappointment, and hatred showed. He couldn't blame them, for finding out their father-figure had gone forever. He would have come out of the place bruised if Tommy hadn't stopped Jason.

For Tommy's presence he was glad, but somehow he now wished he had walked out when he had the chance. But he wasn't the type of person to delay with such news.

He had done his goddamn best. He followed Divatox into space, helped Andros find his sister. If he could have seen this far into the future he would have changed the outcome of it. Changed the way others felt. He could only understand their loss to a certain limit, simply because he didn't know what it was like to lose someone like Zordon. He wasn't under Dimitria's mentorship for long; since her time on Earth had been short once news of Zordon's capture reached her.

He watched the view before him, letting the sound of the water calm him.

He had often come here for peace and understanding. At times he got both, or sometimes not, after he got the Turbo Powers. And sometimes he wanted to get away from the human contact which was a lot more demanding now than before.

He took a deep breath and glanced at his watch, he had been here for longer than he had planned; that was one thing he loved about the ocean, here the time was endless, and you could spend the whole day and still come back the next. But now he had to face Andros and tell him of his meeting with Jason and Tommy.

"DECA, I'm ready to teleport," he told the computer on the astroship through his communicator. Knowing he wouldn't get a reply, he teleported out into a column of blue.

"Where's Andros?" he asked DECA.

"In his quarters," the computer replied.

He made his way deep into the ship, and came to stop in front of Andros' room. He knocked.

"Come in," and the door swished open. He looked for his leader in the dark, knowing he was waiting.

"Leave the light off," he ordered.

He frowned, how did Andros know what he was going to do? He shrugged, forgetting about it.

"How did it go?" the Red Space Ranger asked.

"Not as well as I expected." Sensing Andros' confusion, he went on to explain. "Jason nearly had his fist in my face." Andros made a wincing sound. "Yeah, well, Tommy saved the day, by calming Jason down, so I'm not bruised as you expected." He added the last bit with some humor in it.

He heard Andros laugh. "Is that all?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Jason sent a message for you." Even though he couldn't see in the dark, he knew Andros was worried. "He said, 'Come near any of the former Rangers, and you will deal with him.'"

A sigh came from the other end of the room.

"It wasn't as easy as I first thought," Andros said slowly, sniffing his tears away, "But it's better than what I feared."

"Well, from what I have seen about Jason, he's ready to rip you apart, man."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's worse than bad, but as long as we keep our distance, we should be okay," he told the Red Ranger.

"Thanks, Teej," Andros said, "I wish I hadn't send you to do it."

"Yeay, well, forget about it, Andros." He waved the apologies away. "We are a team and we stick together," and he left the room.

TJ Johnson had done his best as a Red Ranger during his leadership and now he hoped things would go back to normal. But he was thinking too far into the future now, so that ray of hope would flicker until the end.


End file.
